Words of Love
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "Right now I know that I love you. I mean it really, it's true. I want to love no one besides you. Won't you listen to me idiot?"


**Title: Words of Love**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, I dreamt that I made a manga… It was about an orphan boy who cherished his bonds with people and wanted to attain his villager's recognition. But alas, I remembered it was all a dream and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san and I own nothing. I burst out crying.

**READ ME!: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Words of Love**

**O_O_O**

…

_Even though I'm always acting a little childish _

_You always stick right beside me_

_For always standing by, I hope you know _

_I'm __thankful, thankful_

…

Naruto cast a wary glance around him. By the rate news spread here in Konoha, he knows his cautious attitude has grounds. He shivered involuntarily. By now, he's absolutely, most definitely sure that_ she_ had heard it by now. And that… that is what makes him on edge.

Naruto reasoned it was not his fault that the statues of the past headmasters of Konoha Academy (the junior high's section) needs new paint to 'liven up' their somber gaits and faces. AND it was definitely not his fault that the paints mixed and well, let's just say it created a whole new variety of color that the statues all now looked like rainbows. That, and Senju Hashirama's hair is now a shocking electric blue. _'She's gonna kill me.' _He sighed, still creeping along the walls, trying valiantly to stay in the shadows. _'Well, at least I will die with people remembering me. All smiles and all… and courageous. Very courageous.'_

What made Naruto, bona fide master prankster of Konoha Academy, on edge and silently praying for his life (and probably leaving his will), you ask? Why, it's because he knows that Haruno Sakura will definitely kill him.

Haruno Sakura, his childhood friend and crush (_'More like the love of his life' _as what Kiba, that mutt, says) since they were toddlers, was Konoha Academy's top student and president of the student council. They were polar opposites. She's smart; he, well he likes to believe he is, but his intelligence is more for practical uses (more like pranks). She was a model student, he was a prankster. She's mature emotionally than most of their age, he was childish. She sticks by the rules, he loves breaking it. She always sticks by his side, always standing by. For that he was thankful. He could probably make a book out of all the things that made them so different. But the most important thing is that he loves her. Really loves her.

He was desperately trying to find the safest and most inconspicuous exit he could find. But as he said, the walls have ears and pigs do fly… No, not that, news does fly fast here in Konoha. The hallways were guarded by teachers trying to find the culprit (Him, surprise, surprise!). He was almost at the exit. How he did it? Well, thanks to his super awesome ninja skills. He suppressed a snicker at that and instead he snorted. But alas, when he snorted it was of great timing when Ebisu-sensei rounded the corner and heard him. Naruto looked left and right for an exit or at least a place where he can hide. Ebisu-sensei still hasn't seen him. Thankfully that guy wears sunglasses _all _the time. He was getting desperate now; the guy was but a few feet from him now.

He heard the slide door opened behind him, felt someone pulling him towards the empty classroom and saw her step out to probably divert the teacher. She closed the door behind her silently with him inside. He could still hear the conversation flowing from the other side of the door. _'She saw him. She saw him.'_ Naruto's brain was on repeat on that thought. He didn't know what is the lesser of the two evil, Ebisu-sensei finding out it was him… or Sakura pummeling him to death. Naruto again shivered.

"Ebisu-sensei, what a pleasant afternoon it is, is it not?" He heard her say. 'Didn't she know what he did?' Naruto thought in bafflement.

"Oh, Sakura-san. Yes, yes." The teacher answered distractedly. "Have you seen anyone who could possibly vandalize the headmaster's statues?"

Sakura 'hmmd'; Naruto gulped. "I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone who could do such a thing. And no sir, I think it is not Naruto. He was with me all this day after all."

Naruto's eyes widened. She was covering him? Why? And then realization hit him… He's in deeper shit.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I bid you good day." Ebisu said while continuing his patrol. Naruto was sweating bullets while he waited for Sakura to enter the room. He was mentally begging Ebisu-sensei to go back and save his ass. He's safer with him than Sakura. Heck, he'll probably fare better on Tsunade, the current headmaster, than Sakura.

The door slide open. Naruto backed away and tried to run. But Sakura's monstrous strength pulled him back by clutching on the collar of his uniform. Naruto begged and prayed for forgiveness mentally, promising not to do it again.

She only said one sentence, her voice sickeningly sweet, but Naruto was shivering violently now. "Sit on the chair and_ please_ tell me what you did this time." She finished while cracking her knuckles with added effect.

Muttering his prayers, Naruto confessed what his newest conquest is…

All Konoha Academy heard that pleasant afternoon is a certain prankster's agonizing scream "I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" and the violent student council president's shout of "NARUTOOOO, YOU IDIOT!"

…

_As long as my heart beats, I won't forget those vivid flavors_

_Hidden right behind my heart hoping I could always savor_

_Everything you gave to me I try to put into a song ten times over _

_Thank you lover_

…

They were childhood friends. They did almost everything together and always looked out the others back. She was perfect for him and he wished she saw him in the way he saw her. He first realized he liked her when she shared her bento at him one day when he forgotten his own. He realized he loved her when she smiled that smile where her eyes would twinkle and her lips would curl at _just the right way_ which made her whole face lighten up. He loved her more when she would worriedly place her hand on his or when she would encircle her hands on his wrist whenever he came down with flu.

It was the littlest of things, but it compiled, build up until he felt like he will burst out with his love for her.

Finally, he gathered up enough courage to ask her out. It was the spring of their first year of high school. Why he asked her out now, you ask? Why, THIS is HIGH SCHOOL. He knows of teenager's hormones (thanks Ero-jiji for the _detailed_ explanation of the birds and the bees). And frankly, Sakura-chan was growing more and more beautiful each day. They were only a month in their first year of high school and she already received at least two confessions and upperclassmen asking her out every other week. And FRANKLY, he can't stand it anymore.

That day, he casually asked her (stolen her) from her girl friends, asking her if he could talk to her for a few minutes. He brought her to the rooftop and leaned on the railings. Silence reigned between them. The wind swept her hair while she looked up at the sky. Naruto watched, fascinated, as the breeze gently entangled and blow her hair. And very Naruto-esque he blurted his confession out. "I love you, Sakura-chan." He said whilst mentally cringing that his practiced confession had gone to waste because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. _'You bloody idiot. How could that ever be romantic?'_ Naruto whined mentally. _'Now, she will reject me. Like those every other guy. Idiot, freaking idi_ – '

"R-Really?" Naruto looked up at her blushing face. Her blush rivaling her hair, she was fumbling with her fingers. She looked at him shyly. Sakura thought that she was putting Hinata's shyness to shame by her actions but she needs to be sure.

Rubbing his head and trying to hide his blush by looking back at the scenery in front of him, Naruto croaked a "Y-Yeah…" _'Smooth, way to go Naruto'_ he cursed but he continued voicing out, "since Junior High."

He was a bit startled when she immediately grabbed his hand. His focus immediately on their intertwined fingers _'Oh look, they fit perfectly'_ He thought with a lopsided grin. But he snapped his attention back at her face when she warmly said "I love you too."

That day, the both of them came back to the classroom, hands intertwined. When their friends saw them together, some muttered "Finally…" while the others congratulated them. A bit embarrassed and overwhelmed with the attention, Sakura hid behind Naruto while still holding hands. Finding it endearing, he turned and hugged her viciously in front of their friends. They cooed and teased the new couple which made Sakura bury her face in his chest more.

Naruto thought that he will forever cherish and savor this day. Every little thing she had given him, every emotion he felt with and because of her will be forever locked in his heart.

…

_Both you and me, were meant to be, the love we share eternally_

_The bonds and hate let's celebrate_

_The song these flavors make_

…

They were together for almost two years and last night was their first major fight. It was pretty amazing that they reach this stage two years in their relationship. Yes, there are banters left and right but it's nothing that a simple sorry or a kiss couldn't resolve. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. He was pretty sure though that he was jealous of something or rather someone. _'Sasuke' _Oh, right. He was jealous of the guy because they were both in the council and almost on the same clubs. Sometimes, all she ever talked about was 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'. His and her short temper sparked and well, it didn't turn out as fine. Words flew from each other's mouth that they both couldn't take back again.

Naruto was pacing outside of her house. It was snowing but he didn't care. He was thinking how he should say sorry. If there was something about their relationship, it was one knows when he or she was at fault. This time, Naruto knows the fault was his. Mustering some more courage, he knocked on the two-story house' door. He was answered by Tsunade, her aunt, who for all her glare's intent would probably have killed him on the spot.

Instead of the immediate death which was what he was expecting, Tsunade just lightly thumped his head. She headed to the kitchen calling out "She's upstairs. Fix her, you baka."

When he went up to her room, he saw her sitting by the window. Eyes red from crying, he felt guiltier by the minute. He gently closed the door and walked towards her. She looked up, eyes cautious. He bet it was because she thought they will have another shouting match again. Naruto sighed and then bowed low, "I humbly ask for the forgiveness of my girlfriend, the most just person I know of, Sakura. I promise I won't be jealous of that stuck-up, arrogant ass Sasuke again." He stared at her from his bowed position, still not lifting his head. He let out a relieved sigh when her mouth twitched and she covered her lips to prevent the giggles from escaping her lips, but she didn't say anything yet so Naruto added "I'll also promise that I will but her ice cream the next time we will have our date and even accompany her on picking out nail polish."

Sakura couldn't stop herself by then; a string of giggles escaped her lips. Her eyes happy and twinkling she answered him, "I will only forgive my boyfriend and the most easily jealous person I know of, Naruto, if he will let me paint his nails too."

Naruto straightened up at that, giving her a 'WTF' look. He mumbled 'Crazy girlfriend' or something before reluctantly agreeing. To rub it on his boyfriend more, Sakura made him pinky swear it "To straighten the deal" She had said. He then enveloped her in his arms and kissed her above her brow.

To make sure of it though, Naruto asked her again, "So… I'm forgiven?" Sakura was happy with their current position and nodded blissfully. She's exhausted both physically and emotionally today. Naruto then tried to move out of her deal, "But Sakura-chan… nail polish? Seriously? Men don't do nail polish.** I** don't do nail polish."

Sakura lifted her head from his chest and playfully glared at him. She only said "But you promised" and then proceeded to stuck out her tongue at him.

Naruto pouted, "My girlfriend is _**evil**_ personified."

Sakura's resounding smack was her answer to that.

…

…

A few years later since they became a couple, eight years to be exact, both Naruto and Sakura had graduated college with flying colors. He inherited his father's company when he retired when Naruto came of age and had graduated college. They were now on a trip around the world, leaving their only son with a huge company to run. Sakura was now a resident on Konoha General Hospital. Both were enjoying their life, have stable jobs and mature enough, at least he thinks he had grown up from all those years ago.

Sakura had moved in with him on the house his parents gave when he turned twenty-one. It was large and it was near both of their work places. And now he was pacing the floor, surely earing the carpet out. He's planning on asking her the big question (already bought the ring a few weeks back), but he doesn't have any plan on how. He messed his already messy hair. He wanted it to be romantic but every nerve in his body freezes up whenever he thinks she may reject him.

Her heard her enter and her soft "I'm home." And he immediately dashed to welcome her back. She pecked his lips and Naruto sighed blissfully. Even after all this years, her kisses still make his knees wobbly and turn to jelly. He wanted her, _really_ wanted her badly. He enveloped her in a fierce hug, surprising Sakura as she released a small squeak. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply. She fits so perfectly. Sakura doesn't know why he was being clingy now, but she wasn't one to complain. Naruto's hugs and kisses are addicting after all.

"Marry me." He whispered suddenly. Sakura stiffened and craned her neck to look at his face. She saw shock but it was replaced by sincerity and she felt him squeeze her lightly. Naruto, on the other hand, was mentally banging his head in the wall. _'Stupid! It should have been romantic! What's romantic with blurting everything out?'_

Although he was still cringing because of his unexpected proposal, Naruto was on the roll. He just let everything out, not stopping to filter it. _"Right now, I know that I love you."_ He brushed her hair out of her face and then proceeded to kiss her brow. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed dreamily. _"I mean it really, it's true."_ He kissed her cheek and breathed out on her ears, Sakura shivered. _"I want to love no one besides you."_ He kissed her lips and tears prick out of her closed eyes. _"Won't you listen to me, idiot?"_

Sakura laughed at the question, so Naruto-esque. She opened her viridian eyes and stared at his clear blue ones. _'So open, like the sky'_ He was now kneeling on one knee holding one of her hands, the other presenting her with a velvet box holding a simple white gold band with a small diamond ring. Her vision blurred with tears of joy. She jumped to his arms, enveloping him to a fierce hug chanting "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_" on his ears.

Naruto grinned and kissed her passionately.

…

_This is what love should be_

_Every drop that you gave me_

_For all the tears you shred with me in this song _

_It's so strong_

…

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto happily lifted Sakura's veil. All of their friends and family were present on this special day between the two. His grin widened more when he saw her face without the veil obscuring her beauty. His smile intensified when he saw her smile. It was _damn_ beautiful. He promptly swooped in for a chaste kiss, murmuring 'I love you' on her lips. She smiled on the kiss.

When they break apart, Naruto knew that his life is complete. With her, he knows everything will be alright and he have something to look forward to now.

Sakura smiled that smile he loves so much, where her eyes would twinkle and her lips would curl at _just the right way_ which made her whole face lighten up. Naruto fell all over again.

"I love you, Mrs. Uzumaki." He said as he stared at her eyes.

Sakura's smile brightened more, "I love you too, my dear husband."

…

_Thank you my love_

…

…

…

**AN: Yosh! Another one done!** Thank you so much for reading this. **This fic is like a compensation for my other fic, PIERROT.** I still loathe myself for writing a sad fic and killing Naruto (at least in that story) so to nurse my aching heart, I made this fic. **SORRY FOR THE RUSHED WEDDING XP. **I can't think of anything anymore, haha.

I would love to hear from you so **PLEASE READ and REVIEW**.

And I know I should update _**Of Film Girls and Lenses**_, but getting rid of those one-shot plot bunnies is my priority as of now. Hopefully, I will update that next week.

**ALSO! Please read my other NaruSaku fics**_**, Pierrot, Long Distance Love Affair**_** and **_**Of Film Girls and Lenses.**_

**OH AND ALSO! I will rewrite Pierrot and it will probably be a multichap fic with a more satisfying ending. I don't know when it will be published though and it may still take a few weeks or months *shrugs***

Again, **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS ONE-SHOT and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
